the polished gem (CANCELED)
by Master Of Malor
Summary: a gem with incredible powers has joined the crystal gems, i DO NOT own steven universe, or any material i reference aside from obsidian and any other gems or characters i introduce rebecca sugar owns the franchise ( ON HIATUS)
1. the gem on the mountain top

_as a new gem is discovered and wishes to join the gems , what adventures are in store for our heroes_  
 _this is my first fanfic so don't kill me for the grammar mistakes, I got this concept mostly from reading other SU fics so i would like to give a shout out to KawaiiUmbreon._ _for being my first real fanfiction inspiration._

 _italics= my speech or characters's thoughts_  
 **bold= action words ex: SMACK, WHROOSH, BOOM!**  
 _Now let's begin!_

I look around and see 3 women and a kid with weapons fighting a t-rex like creature, and none of their weapons working, I feel the thing happening once more and before I can do anything it roars and charges at me, teeth bared

 _ **REMOTE MOUNTAIN**_

As I wake up in my little hut on the mountain side, I realize it was a dream. _"Was it a vision?"_ I think to myself _"no there can't be gems here" but_ then I saw something I could not forget. he kid from my dream , riding a lion across the mountains "this is gonna be a long day" I mutter before heading outside "HEY KID" I shout , the kid gets off the lion and runs toward me , "hi there sir, what's up?" He asks like it's typical to be climbing a mountain with a lion "what are you doing up here, are you hiking up here with your parents?" I reply, he gives me a look and then poses while saying "I'm on a mission with the crystal gems, to defeat a monster and save the day!" he stated. "WHATTTTTTT!" I shout "that's impossible , gems here of all places, where are they take me to them " the boy looks at me and gets on the lion and motions for me to get on , " _there's something familiar about this thing I just can't tell what it is_ " I think before the lion releases a powerful roar opening what appears to be a portal and we jump through it, me clutching to the mane of the lion, recognizing hot familiar feel to something I thought would have been long gone " _no way , it can't be , rose"_ I mutter before we pop out onto a peak on the mountain top.

The first thing I notice are the claw marks along the mountain, then I see it, the women from the vision fighting the t-rex, but losing, not able to penetrate the thick hide of the beast. "GUYS" the boy yells and runs after them, "Steven WATCH OUT" the tallest gem yells, before the creature roars and charges, teeth bared, right at Steven.

Instantly I know what must be done, as I run in front of Steven, "hey, Steven was it?" I say when he replies " yeah and get out of the way, that thing's gonna kill you!" he seemed like he really cared, despite knowing me for a whopping total of 2 minutes, "don't worry I got this" as the t-rex came to bite my head off I reach to hold my shoulder and …

 **WHIP** a staff appears in my hand , as I strike it , smacking the beast left and right before springing up and kicking it in the face "THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" I yell as a battle cry before I go to Steven, stunned with an open mouth "get the others and get back", Steven nods and runs to the gems and helps them up the skinny one with a gem on her head, looks at me quizzically, specifically at me now bare shoulder gem, "a polished one?" she looks at me and runs to the tall and whispers to the tall one. _"whatever"_ I mutter as I get my staff ready to strike the now weakening beast "HEY GEMS," they all look at me , "this things reformed its self to with stand avalanches , rock slides, and the occasional meteor strike, you need to essentially slam it not stab it" I inform them as my staff becomes much thicker as I stabbed at the beasts lower jaw and threw it up , sending the beast flying off and finally landing on an edge of a cliff letting a final roar before the chuck of rock broke from the beasts weight and plummeted to the chasms below,  
"wait we need to bubble it!" the slim one yelled "we'll cross that bridge once we get there" the tall one replied as I head toward the group , "Steven mind introducing us to your friend" the skinny one asked before summoning a spear and crossing in between me and Steven "names obsidian oh and ma' lady ,your right I'm a polished gem" the other gems all gasped except for pearl who had a smug smirk and Steven who just looked confused " wait what's a polished gem Pearl" he asked the skinny one with the schnoz " allow me to explain , polished gems are.."

Pearl started then I interrupted by saying " let me explain , I have a little expertise in the subject" I interrupt her , and the face she makes is priceless " we polished gems, were formed in The Kindergarten but were how you say discontinued a long time ago , right around the start of the war, our purpose was to be jack of all trades and be able to use a variety of weapons at once, but only when our physical body can withstand the ever-growing amount of energy we obtain when we 'obtain ' a new weapon" I explain to which Steven literally had wide eyes and said " does that mean you're like a super cool warrior" I look down for a minute then at my gem "I wish so , but my body was really badly injured and when I came out my recovering state form my gem , all that energy was lost, speaking of lost, where's rose, I sensed rose quartz on the lion" they all looked sad and Steven said "I'm her son and she gave up part of her to give me life" he lifted up his shirt and showed me his rose quartz gem, in his belly button "did you know her?" he asked " you could say that, we used to date" I said .Which led to 2 results

1.) The most hilarious shocked expressions from the gems  
and 2.) asking the question which started off a grand adventure "can I join you?, rose told me that eventually I would meet 3 powerful gems, and join them to help this world"

now , 30 minutes later the gems were talking amongst themselves about whether they should trust me or not, while Steven and I were talking like old friends, "so obsidian.. " steven started to ask anotehr question about being polished when eh was interupted by garnet , the tall one " okay we have come to a conesnes to allow you to join , but steven will be monitoring you" , Steven jupmed for joy at the thought and yelled "All right you can stay" we share a hi-five and headed to the warp pad, and something tells me this is only the beginning


	2. meet the crew

_hey guys i wanted to put this chapter up ,despite probably no having much support for the story as of yet, but i just wanted to get this out to have 2 chapters up, this is mostly going to be a filler cliche "meet the cast" chapter but for some of the stuff i'm planning, its kinda needed to show the people that live in beach city. I will be using songs from eh show as well as maybe putting in my own, i still son't know also in case you didn't realize ,its all in obsidian's POV._

 _also whoever gets the joke in the title gets to put in an idea for a chapter_

 _some chapter_ _notes_

 _sorry about the lack of amethyst in the last chapter, i will work on that_

 _also in case your saying that Steven doesn't' have a GameCube, eh actually has a GameCube and a Nintendo 64 ,_

 _this is not really set at any distinct time, just say it happens after "sworn to the sword" which will explain why Connie knows how to sword fight , and in the title sequence she has the sword so HA!_

 _also the song sung in this chapter was the pilot version of the theme song_

 _on with the chapter!_

 **THE TEMPLE**

as the warp pad shimmered we stepped into some sort of house , "where are we?" i ask to which Steven replied "this is the temple, its where em and the other gems live " Steven replies" isn't it awesome!?" He asks, and oh crap he has the starry eye look again. Before i could say anything pearl interrupted , " well before any of that we need to check the mountain for that gem, Steven you stay with obsidian and make sure he doesn't do anything, violent " which gave him an idea " hey obi i can show you around beach city!" "obi?" i ask to which amethyst started laughing " HEY OBI WAN KENOBI , AHAHAHAHAHAH" "whatever" i mutter and walk off, " well lets check out beach city"

i open the door leading outside, starring out into the beach _, "haven't seen this view in years"_ i think when Steven runs out with a guitar " oh yeah obi, there's gonna be a big concert today and anyone can perform, wanna come?" Steven looks at me holding out his hand "you know what ,why not i'm up for a song " i say and and grab his hand, throwing him up, in the air.

 **BEACH CITY**

"STEVEN" a young girls voice called, i turn around and see a young girl about Steven's age with a sunhat and glasses, and a blue dress the shade of the sea, and she was carrying a sword. "Connie!" Steven ran up to her and they hugged, "i heard you screaming , and then i saw you up in the air and then and then" she started muttering to which Steven replied" No no its ok" .

They were off int there own little conversation for about a minute until i interrupted " so Steven you gonna introduce me to your gf over here?" i ask and Steven blushes "this is Connie, my friend , and just my friend , Connie this is obsidian ,hes a super cool gem which can have like 5 bazillion weapons" Steven said to which Connie looked amazed " YOUR A GEM! , where is it?" i showed her my shoulder gem and then i asked

" hey Connie ,how come you have a sword?" she swings the blade with a few quick motions and says "pearl taught me" , "hmm interesting," i note doing the holding chin head nod motion "sorry Connie i can't hang out right now, i gotta show obi around beach city"

after he says that i slap him on the back playfully "can you stop calling me that and besides i'm all for some extra company , why can't she come?" Steven looks up and says "YEAH LETS GO!"

we start running around the beach until we a doughnut store with the words "big doughnut" on the front we enters the store and see two teenagers having an argument over something about payer 2 "oh get a room you two " i snicker when Steven runs up and asks for the usual plus 1 and gets 3 donuts and runs up to me and says "what did you mean about getting a room?" i kinda blush and say "its complicated, are they dating?" Steven opens his mouth but Connie says " no they're not" "oh well i ship it" i remark before Steven starts running again and we chase him , we see most of the faces of beach city, the " cool kids" , the fryman family and this neat little arcade where i helped Steven at some meat dance game,

finally we come to a car wash where seven runs up and hugs a man yelling "DAD!" _"oh then that means, she moved on"_ i think before heading up to meet my replacement "hello sir" i say before putting out my hand "wow so formal , i'm Greg and you are?" he says before shaking my hand "i'm obsidian , oh and by the way i'm roses ex" he takes a step back "oh, no hard feelings , right?" ,i shrug " for now" mocking anger . "oh is it okay if i play with Steven at this concert? " Greg looked up for a little bit, "yeah , i'm cool with it i'll be there so i guess why not" great and Steven can you show me your gem" Steven lifts up his shirt and shows me his gem , to which i place my hand on it and pull out "hey obi what was that all about?" Greg asks " oh god you too?" i mutter and then say "i just essentially placed myself into all of Steven memories and essentially learned his favorite songs and i know just the song to sing" i smile and summon my other 'weapon' a guitar and begin to play one of the random songs form Steven memory.

If you're evil and you're on the rise

You can count on the four of us taking you down

Cause we're good and evil never beats us

We'll win the fight and then go out for pizzas

We are the Crystal Gems

We'll always save the day

And if you think we can't

We'll always find a way

That's why the people of this world believe in

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl and Steven!

while i'm singing, Steven and Connie began to dance then suddenly they fused into 1 being . " you two can fuse?!" i ask , "yeah , this is stevonni" the fusion bows down then starts laughing,

"unfuse" i say " wait what?" the fusion asks "UNFUSE NOW!" i scream and pull out my staff , the two unfuse and look at me, and Steven asks "obi , whats wrong?" Steven asks, concerned i look at him and just say "i don't want to talk about it" Steven just nodded at that and let me be .

After about 5 minutes Greg sat down next to me on the beach and said "you alright man?" i looked at him and said " i could be better , but i have an a question" Greg looks at me quizzically and asks "what is it?" , i look up and chuckle "why is that kid so god damn nice?" Greg laughed at that and then says "he's his mother in every way, caring , loyal , fun-loving, and a real good friend, " he responds and then we hear a scream and Steven yelling "CONNIE!"

i got up and said to Greg "stay here" and i ran to Steven , who was looking up to some sort of creature ,

the thing was about 25 ft long and 10 feet wide, it had 6 winglike appendages, with a long gem along its center wingspan and had a set of talons , and was holding Connie and heading into ocean

"Steven, can you help me out here and." i started but here interrupted and said " fine i'll wait here" i laughed a little and said ,"no i need you to use your shield, i'll attack it and lure it to you, then you ram it with your shield, got it? " Steven nodded and summoned his shield muttering about his "jam buddy"

 _lets do this ,_ i thought and jump up and get out my staff **SCHWISHH** my staff hits the beast square in the face and it screams and thrashes me off , as i'm falling my staff grows as i reach toward Connie , she understands what i'm doing and i collapse the staff on itself taking Connie with it , Connie falls into me , and we fall , "are you ok? " i ask "Connie pats herself down and says "yeah" , i nod and see the beast charging toward us , i nod at steven and he gets himself ready and runs slamming his shield straight into the monsters head , stunning it , getting my staff prepared i jump up and slam my entire body into the gem of the monster , with a loud poof , he disintegrates and all that's left is a long orange gem "nice job team" i say and Steven walks to the gem and puts it in a bubble and it disappears, "cool trick , now lets get to the temple before the gems question us" i say and we head up the beach and to the temple

as the gems return to the temple we are in the middle of a game MarioKart on stevens gamecube and amethyst asks "anything cool with you guys" we look at each other and i say " nope ,i got to meet some of steven's friends otherwise it was a normal day on beach city" amyhtest shrugged and said "whatevs" only garnet seemed slightly suspicious , she looked at us , with all three eyes, and walked into her room of the temple. Steven and i give each other a sideways glance and start to laugh _its good to be back ,_ i think to myself .


	3. the test pt2

_hey guys now before this chapter i would like to give a few warnings abotu the chapter in a chronological sense first off , at the time i'm writing this steven bomb 3 has ended so i'm not going to put sardonyx in as a charcter until it shows the characters seem to eb at ease with each other and are able to fuse once more_  
 _but there will be no hatred between garnet and, pearl thats for another time_

 _also this contains slight spoilers for the episode "the test" and if you haven't seen it, i personally like it_

 _secondly i'm going to assume they have their 'week of sardonyx re-designs'_

 _chapter notes_

 _this is mostly an exposition chapter so please try to sit thorugh it_

 _i'm putting the whole RPG thing in becasue i LOVE RPGS_

 _and from now parenthtesis without italics will be_  
 _him breking the 4th wall , because reasons_

 **TEMPLE -1 MONTH LATER**

theyre hasn't been much going on lately , or at least thats what the gems want em to think. i still don't think they trust me enoguth to let me on some missions, but i know'll trust me .eventually

so here we are 1 month later . i wake up on the sofa in house part of the temple (what ? and for the record i was sleeping before i met amythst so hah!) i was woken up by steven adn connei singing "happy brithday" , "guys you know gems don't have birthdays right ?" steven says "yeah but this is a ' thank you for joining the team ' day NOW LETS PARTY" he roars and punches the air and gets a chocalte cake wiht 5 layers, one red , one white , one purple, one pink , and one black. "ah i see , for the gems, let em cut it" i say generating a knife in my hand

"OBI , YOU HAVE A NEW WEAPON" steven says , i realize what just happened adn look at the knife "maybe the terrordactyl gave me a power boost "( stevens name for the monster in chapeter 2) connie looks at me and asks " how do your weapons uhhh acticate" i look at ehr then at stevens video games , adn grabs one called " golf quest " i start off by sayign

" connei have you ever played an RPG?" she nods yes and i cotinue " it works kidna ike that, as i get stronger and my physical form is better adapted and more expierence, my gem will grant me new powers, i can still summon my staff of course, " i summon my staff adn twirl it around while still having the knife , the blade is about 1 and a half feet long and 2 inches thick ( lets hope no one thinks abnout htat out of context) a bit shorter than a regular shortsword, " my gem is liek a sort of deity tha decides how much power my physical body can withstand , in fact the loast i was 'poofed' as steven calls it, was becsue i summonded 25 different weapons at once, but it was worth it " i say smilign remembering the past _good times_ ithink to myself _good times_

"wait why did you" steven was going to say soemthign btu then the gems reappeared , anythyst carryign some sort of green orb , "whats that" i ask geting up "oh its one of those orb things that peridot used ot repair the galaxy warp" steven sayd giving them a close look before amythyst smashed them , spraying some sort of sticky goop all over us "can i have that cake now? " i ask lookign at steven , "oh yeah , WOHOO" he rusn to get the cake and i turn aroudn to see the gems lookign at me worriedly " what " i ask to garnet who i always assumed was the leader "i like cake" pearl gives teh others a look adn says finally

" obisidian , you have been a member o four team for a whoel month now , adn we were thinking its tiem we tested yoru abilities adn saw what you were truly capabel of, now we would go with our design for stevens test, but due to your uniqueness , we're going to make it specialized, for your polished qualities" steven looks at htem at starts muttering abotu it beign rigged i looked at htem and said "bring it on" pulling otu my staff and my new knife , ready for whatever challenges came my way

"obisidian , you will encounter a series of trials , which will become mroe and more difficult as you advance , there are 4 rooms in all , 1 designed by me 1 designed by garnet , a1  
designed by amysthyst , and 1 has been desigend by all of us ,

i look at the door to the temple as the other gems open the door to my test. as i step inside steven says "good luck ,you'll have your cake when you get back" _looks like i can have my cake , (shifts non-existent sunglasses ) and eat it too YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

the first room is pretty much empty theres a small pillar in the midlle and due to the clolour scheme i can tell its pearls room, as i head toward the pillar i notice a bright spot and the top i can probably whack with my staff , btu before i get to it, th pillar trmbles and releases a set of 8 spears , adn criclign aroun dthe pillar and differnet angles and start top rotate, 3 whioppign around the bottom, 3 circlign the center , adn 2 spinnign much faterat the top blocking me from hitting the top _alirght lets see,i can't attack directly because those whips will stun me adn probably knock me out for the count, i can't cut the tendrils, btu i can do AHA_ i get ready for the perfect moment and run, putitng my staff low, makign it clign to teh tendrils then i throw the staff up adn heave , ripping the tendrisl out , then i proceed to smack the bottom of the pillar wiht my staff until it falls, pressing the button adn lettnig em advance to the next area wiht a littel set off star shaped balloons

in the next room , tehre is a bit more going on, a large power source which looked like amythsysts stone, (probabyl who made it) guarded by a giant wreckign ball which would most likely crush me if i got too close which gave me a plan , pullign otu my knife i threw ti at teh chain ,which barely made a dent _new plan, i thought , lets try this_ i headed staright toward the wreakgn ball, adn as soon as it came close, i ducked and performed a slide popping out on teh other side. cheering as i made my way toward the energy source i forgot about the cahin doh, it hurt, a lot, gettign up i saw the chain comign back , grabbing it i started to cut it wiht my knife, making a clean cut in the metal, leavign the wrecking ball ont eh floor ,harmless grabbign the remnant of the cahin i started to swing it _must resist urge to sing wrecking ball_ i thought while swinging the ball into the core, blasting it and movign on the next room

in the next room i was immeaditly greeted by a punch to the face _, this'll be fun_ i think befroe looking up and seeing a latrge staute wiht a mace somign down on me , i roll under the strike onyl to see a smalelr thinner statue comign to punch em _so its the classic speed vs strentgh test, how cliche of you garnet_ i think seeign the various fires aorund the arena, gettign my self set , i whip out my staff adn **SMACK** the staff raced across the faster ones face hten seeing the big brawn come at me , i pulled otu a set of knives adn startign thowign them , all fo tehm bouncing harmlessly on the floor. _phase one has been accomplisehd_ i think then start runnign as he comes wiht a side slash , or smash , i doge adn start running, abvoidign hsi gigantic mace with style adn grace ( god i sound like pearl, get me the party hat) i then see teh flash wannabee coming at my front adn usigfn my staff liek a pole vault i jump across letting speedy punch the brute directly in teh stomach , causign an explosion versimilar to the on e from the terrordactyl, i even saw 2 gems appearadn decided to try that bubblign thing rose showed me, i focused adn boom , they were gone, _one more room_ i think before heading into the door whcih lead to...

a party, the four gems, were all assembled and comign to me , congratulating me on passing _something's off_ i think , _that was too easy_ i look around the room trying to spot any sort of errors, or issues, but it might just be superstition, so i let it slide, and for a moment i was happy that teh gems could finally trust me

pearl was clappign her hand spolitely and porderly " congratulations obisidian"

garnet came up to me and put ehr hands on my shoulders "you did very well"

amythyst just looked up and did a littel hair flip "i could have doen better"

i looked at steven adn he said with his classic goofy smile "you did it obisidian , now lets get that cake

 _wait , obisidian , he never calls me that , he usually calls me obi_ i look at him and say "steven are you feeling alrigth " he looks at me and goes "of course obisidian, now lets get that cake , " _somethigns up , wheres connie, knowign her ,adn knowign steven eh would maek conie come to see this , also he reapted the cake line, to the letter, this is wrong, i can tell_

i see pearl adn garnet heading toward me , with amythyst comign behind them , "well cue the star wars fanboys cause " i say while gettign my best admiral ackbar voice and yelling "ITS A TRAP" gettign my staff out, i'm abotu to hit pearl wiht the staff , btu i can't bring myself to do it, (readers stop your shipping , STOP IT!) i make my staff dissolve in response garnet says "good job , obisidian " the other gems fade and the ground collapses on itself adn i fall down , adn down, adn down , and down adn you can taek a guess what i'm going to say ,

which led to em popping out the door adn seeing the other gems, "crap ,inception trap!" i scream , the other gems look at eachohter adn finally pearl says "it was the final test, we wanted to test if you would attack us, " i look at her and say "your kidding me right?" i ask "you made it look like a trap , acted like it was a trap, " garnet simply says, " it was her idea, but wwhat we tried to do was see how willing you would be to attack , if you had no hesitation, you wouldv'e failed, btu you showed compete lack of will to attack us, why if you knew it was a trap?" the gesm looked at me quesitonly and i simply said the truth " because yoru my frineds, all of you adn if i know you wouldnt' betray me ." i look up and see in tears , steven adn connie just outright crying on each others shoulders, dn garnet adn amythyst lookign at me , before amythyst says simply " well you done good obi, maybe i could 'test you personally' later" i look at her adn say "i'm all tested otu for now" then i look out and break then scream " hey all you readers, don't ship it, there were more ship teases, tehn at boat show in florida, but there is no shipping, if you think that there is i will find you " the otehrs just looked kinda confused, and connie asks" what are you doing" i simply say " i'll tell you when your older

 _sorry i had to add that little bit at teh end because one of my friends who read this asked if there was going to eb romance my repsponse was "maybe.I'm not that good at writing romance so we'll see_ "


	4. old scars

_hey guys, chapter notes_

 _this chapter does feature a quick alternate POV for a small section_

 _and the italics in between the section , (you'll know what I mean) represent the actions going on_

 _I SADLY DO NOT OWN Steven UNIVERSE , REBECCA SUGAR AND CARTOON NETWORK DO_

it all started when we were battling a monster , we warped onto what appeared to be the mountain I used to live on then I saw it , it stood at about height (5 ft 7,) and was about 10 long, possessing a human like build which reminded me of myself , strangely enough and was moving the mountain peaks without physically touching them

the gems all started to advance when I realized what this thing was by seeing its gem, right in its shoulder no way , could it be Topaz I ask myself then seeing it shoot out a series of stones confirmed it , I saw garnet going to punch it when I yell" STOPPPP" all the gems look at me and amethyst says "what gives ?" I say, " this gem, I know him" pearl gasps " HIM , WHAT YOU MEAN HIM!"I look at the others , then at Steven then say " don't worry I'll take care of this, you guys get back ,I'll call you if I need backup" pearl is about to argue with me when Garnet looks at her then all the gems walk off and Steven says "YOU GOT THIS OBI" to which Amythyst replies "don't die"I snicker and look at Topaz in this new form

I look at the creature and yell "TOPAZ CAN YOU HEAR ME , IT'S ME OBSIDAN!"

Topaz looked at em , then started to throw a small boulder at me, "fine be that way, "I say before forming a staff and pole vaulting over the rock and landing in front of Topaz "last chance , come on I know you can hear me !" Topaz looks at me, and I can remember al the memories that we had, "is this really my , my "I try to say, tears forming in my eyes "lets finish this"I say and run up to the monster and strike my staff into Topaz's chest. poofing him, and dropping the gem in the dirt,I look at the gem then I know what must be done,I bubble it , and send it off,

30 MINUTES LATER

When I warp back, Steven runs up and says "OBI , OBI WHAT HAPPENED!" he asked worried,I said simply keeping my cool " nothing much , kicked some major butt is all"I then see pearl and garnet looking at very worriedly , probably over my "Topaz incident "I look at amethyst, and say"hey lets head to your room , Steven tells me its lovely"I say making a very polite hand waving gesture amethyst replies with a bow and says "of course my sir, shall you lead the way" we both laugh and head off , Steven saying "Let em come with you"

10:00 PM , Steven POV

I wake up to hear someone outside , its probably lion I think and head outside , but then I see obi , looking out at the beach and starting to sing while walking along the beach

I've done my best to look inside

But I found nothing

No shame no pride

I need something to hang on to

I miss when you were here by my side

(he looks at something in hsi fist , a gem, ITS Topaz!)

They dress you up to fit the part

Believe that you don't have the heart

Now I've grown so sick of running

To find I'm only at the start (clenches gem in fist)

I'm at the start

They can call us heartless

Hollow vessels of what we used to be

Don't you forget about me

Now commit this to your memories (sets gem down on rock and looks up )

They say that we're nobodies

Only shadows we're meant to fade

But I can't believe that it's true

You're a memory I can't lose

I'll hold on to you

(grab stone and puts in a bubble)

Remember

Please remember

Remember who I used to be

Who am I?

Who am I?

I can't find my way to reality

GOT IT MEMORIZED (screams this part)

And my hearts a battlefield

And there's a war waging

A storm is raging on (seems to be talking to gem)

But I won't forgive myself

If I fade away gone and forgotten

(looks up )

If you disappear

Then would you fear that no one would miss you?

Well you're wrong because I'm not

Letting go of the days we shared

Remember ,remember

Please remember who I used to be

(looks out into the distance)

Who am I? Who am I?

I'm a puppet in their game

(sends gem off)

BACK TO OBSIDIAN POV

I'll get us all back ,I swear I think as Topaz flies off,I turn around and see the doors open and I head in, thinking something happened, maybe a robber or something, when I come in , nothing seems to be going on I shrug and head to bed, realizing what I have done and what I must continue to do.

THE NEXT MORNING

all the gems are on the couch . with me standing up and looking at them , Steven in particular is looking at me strangely, probably saying this isn't like me to eb this serious , amythyst as usual breaks the tension by saying "whats the deal, bro " I look at them all and start off by saying "I'm going to have to talk to you all about something, " and as I began . we all heard a loud crash on the beach , looks like story time will have to wait I think and get myself ready to fight, heading out onto the beach ,

I see it , a large green figure, a fusion I realize with 2 arms and 4 legs, the gems all looks in shock and say "MALACHITE" except for Steven who says the trigger word " LAPIS" I look at him and say" LAPIS, LAPIS LAZULI!, IS THAT HER!, " Steven shrugs and says "yeah , except she fused with jasper and became THAT" he said pointing to malachite, , I look at the others and say " go " they all look back and pearl says "WHAT , you can't think we're going to leave this beast to you to fight alone" I look at her and throw a knife 2 ft away form her head, and say "GO " they got the message and run , leaving me to face the beast

SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFHANGER, I WANT TO EXETND HTIS FOR MOPRE CHAPTERS, SO BEAR WIHT ME

two things , one for those of you saying how Topaz couldn't be a monster , all the monsters are essentially gems which had lost control . 2 the song obsidian is singing is a song called "hold onto you , " by natewantstobattle here's the link /k6osNk269vA great song, LISTEN TO IT!


	5. the boy vs the beast

_hey guys, the master of malor here , and again sorry about the cliffhanger , I just wanted to devote an actual chapter to a major plot point, at least for the sake of this, btw don't question the 4th wall break , minor swearing, just once so keep that in mind_

 _I SADLY DO NOT OWN Steven UNIVERSE , REBECCA SUGAR AND CARTOON NETWORK DO. NOW LETS US COMMENCE THE FANFICING (that's a word)_

"uhhh obi" Steven looks at me , "yeah ,what is it" I reply , "you were just kinda standing there for a couple minutes" Steven says and I laugh and say " oh sorry just waiting for the last part to upload" the other gems look at me, until Amethyst says " well then , your crazy now lets GOOOOOO! "the gems all run back to the house except for Steven who looks at me , nods and heads back to the temple _he's a good kid_ I think while looking at malachite

so where did we leave off?, oh yea (uses cool sounding action hero voice ) "I CAN'T THINK OF ANY LAME PUNS, OR ONE LINERS SO I'll SAY THIS, FUCK YOU!" I scream ridiculously getting out my staff , the fusion looks at me and says "how are you going to stop ME!" I look at her and say " by doing what a polished gem was meant to do" I head towards her , calmly and pull out my staff , pressing the gem on the tip , causing a beam to shoot out , and strike malachite, a series of strange yellow lines appears (picture Garnet getting hit by that gem device ,that caused her to split in two , but imagine it was malachite) and thus with a loud poof, malachite was gone.

in her place were two other people altogether. on my left, Lapis lazuli, and on my right , another person altogether, laipis starts to grow wings of water and fly off, _when did she learn to do THAT?!_ I wonder when Jasper grabs her by the leg , and says "come on , fuse again , so we can take these idiots out for good" Lapis seems to give in then I intervene by throwing one of my knives at Jasper , hitting her right in the shoulder "bullseye" I say and look at Lapis, "OBSIDIAN she screams and flies to me , hugging me . "you strangling me , Lapis, please, stop, STAHP!" I yell as she lets go smiling, after a second of catching my breath , I start to laugh , looking back I see Jasper heading right at us, with some sort of helmet, "Lapis, go to the others, they'll take care of you" she looks at me then says "no , I'm staying here "

I pause fro a minute , about to argue then I remember how stubborn she was before " ok , fine" I finally say to which I hear Steven yell "REALLY OBI, YOU LET HER FIGHT BUT NOT ME, I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" Lapis looks at me questioningly and says "obi?" I snicker and say "eh its Steven , what can ya do" and as soon as I finish my sentence, Jasper rams me with her helmet, sending me into one of the rocks on the beach _oh crap, talk about a hard hat, heh I'm funny_ I think as I get up , and see Lapis holding her down with chains of water , I take this chance and get a set of knives and throw them , each one hitting their target, Lapis looks at the knives and then at me and I can hear her say "oh right, he's didn't get our powers" which stung me at my very core, _lets do this_ I say and charge

I start attacking Jasper with my staff, a series of endless, damaging blows **SMACK , CRACK, SHWWA.** As Jasper stands on her last legs I scream " TELL TANZANITE HE'S NEXT " as I get my knife and stab her gem as hard as I possibly can . Little shards flying everywhere as she gets sent back into ehr gem _this is for Jay , or should I say, White Diamond_ as I crunch jaspers gem under feet. I look back at Lapis and she hugs me , "I missed you . being stuck in that mirror, " I look at her "mirror, when did you get out?" Steven ran out and hugged Lapis and said " your back ,!" Lapis made a gesture which made me realize _he must of done it, just like Rose "_ pearl looks at me and says "what just happened" while Garnet slaps my back and says "you fought well" and Amethyst came up and said " well ain't we a badass" while nudging me I look at the gems and said " lets go inside . we have some explaining to do , don't we Ashley?" Lapis looked at me and said " I told you not call me that anymore Josh" the other gems just looked confused and we all went inside

when we got in I whispered to Lapis"its good to have you back . sis"

 _DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN sorry I couldn't help myself_

 _but seriously , sorry about the short chapter, i'll make sure the next one is longer , its going to be an exposition chapter anyways_


	6. its time for a little talk

_hey guys . master of malor here, again sorry about the last one being so short and this chapter being mostly exposition , so be ready for that ._

 _and I can finally talk about a review that isn't just " it needs capitalization" this is from "the lady"_

 _For one, the gem destablizer breaks the fusion apart AND poofs the gem. Not just the former. Also, every knife hitting it's target? Wouldn't it be a little harder than that?_

 _You're also forgetting to capitalize a lot._

 _my response_

 _1.) the weapon Obisidian used and the gem destablizer are 2 different weapons. the destabilizer is its own weapon, while obi's staff has the weapon as an added feature, its part of his gem powers .it will make more sense after this chapter_

 _2.) uhh realism is not what I'm going for here, and remember he had years of practice before he lost his weapons_

 _and 3.) that I have no comeback for. so you win_

 _I SADLY DO NOT OWN Steven UNIVERSE , REBECCA SUGAR AND CARTOON NETWORK DO. NOW LETS US COMMENCE THE FANFICING (that's a word)_

They were all assembled on the couch , Steven brought Connie over to hear the story too . Lapis and I decided that I would start first. and so when all of them are settled . Lapis sits down , and I start "well if we have no more INTERRUPTIONS " I say while looking at a shard of Jasper's gem , and crushing" we can get started "

"To explain. that I have knowledge of . there are 5 polished gems , Lapis , Topaz, yours truly , and two you haven't met yet, sunstone and moonstone. there was 1 other . his name was white diamond, however he. he ." I stutter starting to tear up Lapis gets up and says "let me take care of this " "no , I'm fine" Lapis grabs me by the shoulder " you're not , you never like to talk about white " I start to argue then just accept and whisper " fine, but use my body . I wanna give me' a good scare."

She shrugs and takes out her gem in her back. I take out my shoulder gem and switch it with Lapis' (dont' question it ) the other gems look utterly confused but pearls was by far the best, "I can explain" I say talking out of Lapis' body which caused Pearl to jump up. screaming " we polished gems can switch out our gems, in order to allow our physical body to recover while our gem powers can still be used by another polished gem .for example .. " I form the words hi out of water while Lapis forms my staff (how many of you confused yet, I know I am ) and then Lapis as me continues " each of us has control over an element, I have water . Topaz has earth . Sun has fire. and moon has wind . Obisidian has,well"

I look down and say " I don't have an element , I have weapons" whipping out my staff and swining it around a litle then Steven puts an arm around my shoulder and says " oh come on obi , how many people can say 'hello I threw a terrordactyl in the ocean , and slapped a t-rex down a mountain ' " I chuckle and say "thanks stevie boy" and ruffle his hair a little he makes a face at the nickname while Pearl asks "terrordactyl?" Lapis says " ANYWAY. "

We all focus back on her but Garnet asks " but why would the homeworld need element controlling gems . in the kindergarden no less" Lapis looks and me and says " YOU TOLD THEM?!" I nod my head no and say "I'll take it from here " we swap gems , and I take a breath " we're wern't made in the kindergarden, we were transformed," I say while walking toward Steven " we were human once . now we're half gem . or at least, we say half, to remind us of who we once were " they all step back (or sit back ya know what I mean ) and Connie asks " how in the world " I stop her and say "its story time "

"The 6 of us , me ,Lapis , Topaz , Sun , Moon , and White , were all once a family , Topaz being older then me , Lapis being my little sister. Sun and moon were our parents , Sun was Mom, moon was dad . white was my best friend , who our parents let come on vacation with us " Steven asked " what were your names " before coverign his mouth " Steven , hwo rude! hwo hard do you think it is for Obisidian to tell us this story " Pearl starts off on another rant gettign up form the couch before I say simply "Josh my name , it was Josh , Ashley ' I point to Lapis ' Griffon was Topaz's name . robert was moonstones name . and angelina was sunstone's name and white was Jay " Pearl stops herself and gets back on the couch while I continue thinkign of oru little slogan _Josh and Jay . friends forever_

" On our way to _the usual spot_ as we called it . our car started to break down and so whiel dad checked it . we went out exploring , and found the kindergarden " the gems gasped and Amythyst kinda just slumped down even more " when we brougth our parents over to check it out , we saw a shine in the distance on some sort of figure . we thougth it was some hobo our somethign and we followed it to some sort of chamber in it there was a single pedestal with some sort of crystal in it , I tapped it , adn a alarm started . that person showed up , a man abotu 8 ft , and he saw us adn pulled out a club like weapon and started to run toward me . when Jay tackled him down . he was our schools football captain, why he hung out with me is still after a mystery to all of us , but then he slammed Jay with the club and charged me head on . knocking me out instantly

"When I came to I was stapped down to a chair of sorts with a machine aimed at my shoulder wiht a gem which looked just liek the crystal which caused the alarm I see everyoen else except for Jay in the same kidna cahir devices as me 'where's Jay' I think when I hear that same person that knocked her out tlakign to a girl with green skin and orange-ish hair " I pause as I hear the rest of the gems gasp while Steven said simply "Peridot " I take a moment to let them recover and continue the story " anyway , Peridot was saying ' that clod could't even withstand one with from your club , lord Tazanite ' and then I saw him look at Peridot and say with that cold raspy voice 'well find his corspe , we shall make use of that' Peridot then said to Tazanite ' what roles wil they be, ' Tazanite pointed at me with a finger and said

' our seperator '

then to Griff ' our slayer

' then to Mom ' our quartz '

then to dad ' oru footsoldier'

and finally to ash ' adn oru . I can't belive I have to do this, peace keeper '

and if you manage to find the boys body, make him our , entertainment , NOW GO, I shall deal with the procedure '

He said like it was the most normal thing in the world , Peridot ran off and then Tazanite pulled a lever and the machine slammed directly into our bodies, implanting the gems into our bodie. the pain was so unbearable I blacked out again, we all did "

Lapis then said " and when we woke , we were like this " she said gesturign to ehr and my body,

the other gems all nodded,Steven went to hug me and Lapis, who had come back up while she talking , and Pearl asked " Josh , I mean Obisidian , do you know what those codewords meant " I looked at her and I guess my look was a little rude, judgign by how she reacted , I looked up and said simply " we're all killers, all of us, each of us are designed to kill a certain thing "

slayer- monsters

quartz- a traitor, designed to kill other polished gems, should they cause a disturbance to homeworld

footsoldier- a commander, murdering hundreds of innocents

peacekeeper- keeping humans away from battle , and kill those who get to close

and a seperator, I was designed to kill and divide fusions , and prevent them from happening , ever again

Garnet looks at me and gets out het gauntlets , but calms back down " thanks for lettign us share, now if you don't mind we gotta go ," Lapis and I head for the door when Steven asks " what do you mean 'go' " I look at him and put my hands on hisshoulders , like he did to me , " you don't want me around kid, trust me, " I stand up and Lapis and I head out when Steven runs up to me, and tacles me to the ground " NO OBI , you don't get it, we all wanted you to share that story not for information on the enemy, but so we could know you better, you and Lapis, just came into our lives, and when she left in the form of malachite , it was the worst, I'm not letttign her or you go , in any form , because you may think your a killer, but your really a hero to me , and to everyone in beach city, cause your not just a polished gem , YOUR A CRYSTAL GEM , anyone who risks so much to help others , whether it be sacrificing themselves to the bottom of the ocean to keep away a dangerous enemy , or to beat up a t-rex to potect a kid they just met , is means to be a crystal gem, in every sense of the word" I look at Steven and do what any rational , bad-ass hero would do ,

I cried like a fuckign baby, and headed into my gem "OBI !" Steven called. and then I came out saying "what?, I just needed a costume change " I say , now I'm wearing a polo shirt of sorts (except wihtout any sleeves to show my gem) with a large vertical line in the center , with smaller lines pointign to my hands, and legs, on my hands , on each hand hteres now theres fingerless gloves which also have a line ending in a sharp point on each hand , and on my legs there are boots wiht the same sort of mark , and the rest of my body, well its pretty much the same , my 5'8 height, my average build, and to top it off, my hair I grew out jut a little bit, and put another line with a sharp point as a sort of dye , and ya, know the casual lines all over body , looking like their connectign the points to the line on my shirt , I like it, and it makes me look like Anng , so I'm all in for that . "I just saw all of you had stars, so I thought it was some sort of crystal gem obligation " I say while standing up legs bent a littel to the side, and my arms extending out " you look like one big star" Pearl remarks , i scoff" yeah that was the idea "

"so " I ask " are you heroes of earth gonna help me find my family ?"

 _well , that took forevr to write , and , the lady, (the one who's review I ripped up ) I'm sorry I did that, but I kinda want ot do it as a new thing , just get a certain reveiw of a fanfic, and just kinda defend myself, its my natural defense after readign youtube comments for so long_

 _also for all 5 of you wondernig , YES THAT WAS A MADE -UP back story, as of this point we do not not Lapis' full back story, (this point beign the latest episode was friend ship )_

 _so I hope you enjoyed this and I will see you , probably in 5 months guessign hwo long it is to write these chapters (hey I just got kindgom hearts 1.5 HD remix ok don't judge me)_


	7. new threats

_hey guys, master of malor here and I am so sorry about the whole no chapter thing , school had started up and ya know how that is so let's get right into it_

 _ALSO MORE SU Episodes , YAY!,_  
 _favorite line so far_  
 _"get away from my Connie"_

 __

 **THE GALAXY WARP , UNKNOWN POV**

"Typical" a hooded figure said, kicking away the rubble of what used to be the home world warp " well I've been able to deal with much worse." They went to the glowing stand and their gem shined in a bright light , rebuilding the pad. Then the figure removed the hood of their cloak , then activated their communicator, and said " the warp is fixed" instantly a reply of " When are you returning ?" appeared , all the masked beast did was laugh and say " bring the cutters" 

**BEACH CITY , Obsidian POV **

it's been a couple months since the malachite attack, and I can honestly say all the changes are for the better, with Lapiz around I remember what the whole point was of me heading back up to the mountains, to train so that when I come back, nothing will stand in my way.

We were in the sky arena, Connie and Steven were practicing their team up attacks( my personal favorite is the shield jump ) while pearl was helping me with using my staff, "your relying to much on your knives" she said , I was going to argue but then realized that she was right. So here we are, I am now currently spinning my staff to block all of Pearls attacks, I was about to go in for a stab when Lapis showed up and said " Obi , there's something going on at the arcade" , threw my staff down and whined " your calling me Obi too?, ugh whatever " I said while we headed towards the warp pad .

 **THE TEMPLE**

The first thing I noticed was the clock " 6:30 , we should get Connie home" Steven looked and me and said " whyyyy" I kneeled down and whispered " there are things in life you do not need to go through, pissing off a girls parents is one of them" he looked at me and was about to say something when I interrupted and said " I'll take Connie home, you guys find out whats going on" the others nodded and headed out, Steven giving Connie a hug before he left

 **20 MINUTES LATER**

As I was walking Connie home she kept asking questions about what my weapons were . I said she would have to wait and see, because , (with the exception of my staff) my weapons are all randomized every time I reform, I get them eventually but there's no telling when , "my knives for example " I mentioned " when I got them I was already in that form for about 5 years, this time , I got it in a month, so who knows ? I've gotten seemingly random weapon choices for all my transformations in all 50 years I've been a polished gem". We were heading towards Connie's driveway when I heard a shout and Connie said "DAD" , we ran inside and what we saw chilled me to the bone " a gem"

The gem was about 7 ft tall , male, with the broad shoulders and stance of a warrior, actually scratch that, a killer , what tipped me off though was the large red gem as its left eye . Below it was Mr and Mrs Maheswaran, both with several large cuts on their body, both holding each other with their eyes closed, waiting for the end . The gem looked at us and formed a large mace and swung it yelling " WHO ARE YOU" , I managed to push Connie out of the way, which left me to take the blunt of the blow , straight into the ground " well hello to you too , name's ... Josh, and you would be?" I say , struggling to say my original name, and getting my staff out, _better to not let this thing know my "new "name, just in case_ I told myself, Connie ran to me and said " you alright ?" I looked at her and muttered "get them out of here, I'll cover for you" understanding immediately, she ran to her parents and helped them up ,

"I AM ANDESiNE" it said and struck again , this time I was able to dodge it , and was abotu to get out my knives when I thought _I don't wanna get Connie or her parents in the crossfire_ and gto my staff back out and immediately had to block one of Andesine swings. out of the corner of my eye I see Connie helping Mr. Maheswaran up the stairs, while the waiting at the top with a first aid kit . I yell to Connie " GET THE GEMS, THE ARCADE WAS A DECOY." She nodded and hurried her efforts, calling Steven as soon as was up , when she got the response, she gasped and said " THERE'S A GEM THERE TOO" I was abotu say something when ol' and hit me with a thrusting motion (no that is not a joke for the internet to enjoy) and sent me sprawling on the floor, smashing the beneath me and forming a small crater "OBi" Connie yells as I'm sent flying and eventually , eating the dirt . and I was buried literally, 6 ft under, actually more like 60 ft under .

 **ANDESINE POV (ACT LiKE IT'S THE PURGE, DON'T QUESTiON iT)**

(I'm gonna try something here, I'll explain it later but for now just bear with me )

Andesine swung his mace around and it disappeared, he then headed towards the group of gemless beings at the top of the stairs , a smaller figure, possibly their henchmen, grabbed a large pink blade from some sort of ceramic casing, and unsheathed it, making a SWOOSHiNG noise as the blade was released from is sheath , the being held itself with the poise of a mighty warrior , and as Andesine charged and attacked, the warrior was equally skilled if not superior parrying all of Andesine blows and striking with skill far past that of its years, and started to sing

 _Keep my stance wide,_

 _Keep my body lowered,_

 _As my moving forward_

 _Bal-ance is the key_

 _Right foot; left foot,_

 _Now go even faster_

 _And as I'm moving backwards_

 _Keep my eyes on him_

 _Deep down I know_

 _That I'm just a human_

 _But I know that I can draw my sword and fight!_

 **CONNIE POV **

As the singing concluded, Andesine came down for an overhead swing , and the I was too late to counter. The sword was sent flying otu of my hand and as the powerful gem , with the strength of the Black Knight from book 4 of the unfamiliar familiar ( no that's not a thing in the actual canon ,to my knowledge I just thought it would make sense in a fantasy book) swung his blade _sorry Steven , I wasn't able to protect you_ I thought as the inevitable came down upon me .

 **SMACK** the mace went smacked aside by some sort of battle ax, it was about 6 ft long and was more like a pole arm than an axe, its blade was a black coloration and with a large gem in the center, however what surprised me was not the axe itself, but the arm connected to it , which led to "OBSIDIAN!"

 **OBI POV**

"Ande " I started as he went for his mace" that was very mean you gave me a splinter" I said as I grabbed a large plank of wood and threw it at him " now lets play fair" I said swinging Svengal (the ax name, and in case you're wondering , my knives don't have a name yet and my staff's name is grayson) around in an upwards arc,and came to meet with his attack from the side, Andesine may have a power advantage, but I have the speed and the advantage of 50+ years of experience playing offensive, that this gem clearly doesn't have when it comes to defensive.

"We're all good up here, " Connie yelled to me _good now let's get this over with_ I thought and went into an all out barrage of strikes, fast ,deadly, and most of all , unpredictable . Andesine couldn't counter them all and once one hit its' mark , he stumbled and the rest of my swings pretty much beat the crap out of him. "C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER " I shouted as he was sent flying into the wall , and as he was getting up , I summoned my staff at smacked him in the face, launching the eye gem out of its " socket." As soon as he poofed , I bubbled him and ran up the, told Connie to stay put while I checked on the other gems .

 **THE ARCADE **  
I could tell the fight was over when I saw Steven bubbling a blue gem. As I ran into the arcade Pearl looked at me and shouted " WHERE WERE YOU" I quickly told her what had happened and Steven piped up and said " is Connie ok?" I nodded yes and said "Pearl's been training her good, and as for me", I smiled a little , I think I can wait a little before I show them Svengal. " Connie might not be able to come over for a little while,ya know taking care of her parents while they recover" Steven nodded and said in a tone that kinda scared me from the pure seriousness of it "well, at least we stopped any more casualties"

 _well it's good to be back , and in regards to the Andesine POV and how it was worded, I got inspiration for that form an assignment in my history class, the project was to take 4 objects and describe them as if you were an archaeologist from 500 years in the future,_  
 _ALSO CONTEST TO SEE WHO CAN FIGURE OUT THE REFERENCES I MADE WITH THE NAME OF THE WEAPONS_  
 _so with that out of way, this is the master of malor , and may the power flow through you_


	8. sibling rivalry

_Due to "catch and release" having a major plot point, I am going to have to set a definite timeline, which will be after Nightmare Hospital, but before Catch and Release._

 _NOW LETS A GO!_

 **TEMPLE**

Steven, lapis, garnet and I were all playing smash bros. Melee ( I was winning as Pichu, deal with it) when amethyst came out of her room and said to garnet " it's the slinker" garnet paused the game and ran off, Steven was following and Lapis and I were chasing after them . "What's the slinker" I asked Steven "it's this super stealthy gem monster which we can never track down, it proofed amethyst 4 times" I looked at lapis and she nodded at me, as we headed into amethyst's room

 **20 MINUTES LATER**  
"it's no use, WE CAN'T FIND IT, AGHHH" amethyst yelled as she threw a piece of junk (more like a small pile) out of the way,, almost hitting me on the head. I looked at Lapis and said "there is always ..." she said "not yet" the gems looked at me and I just said "don't ask" and kept looking. Another 20 minutes passed when I finally said "We need him" Lapis just looked at me and said " fine" Steven was the one who asked " Obi, its topaz isn't it " I looked at Steven and said " when did you get so smart"

 **GARNET'S ROOM**  
"are you sure you want to go through with this " Pearl asked me, the whole team was assembled, Connie came over, even Greg showed up "I can't miss the reuniting of family, " he had said. I looked at back at Garnet and said " of course , he's my brother, I just would have rather waited until we all got back together" I looked at orange gem in the black bubble and thought back to when none of us had to worry about this " well let's get going," I said as I looked at the bubble , and popped it , sending the orange gem spiraling on the floor, and fell with a loud **THUNK** and then it started to glow , and we heard a voice " well this is what I call a welcoming party"

"TOPAZ" Lapis and I yell as we run to him , engaged in a giant group hug , Topaz at least , in this form , is about 6 ft., ( always HAD to be the tall one) but was a little on the chubby side, but never the less, eh did look the part of a hunter, with a sort of camo that actually had a chameleon affect and changed to reflect the dark red of the room "Topaz , these are the crystal gems, Garnet , Amethyst and Pearl, " and stopping for a second to go all tiny Tim on Steven " and Steven" .Topaz looked at me and said " god did you have a kid, who's the mother" I laugh while putting Steven down and say " Jenny" only to be met by and arrow slicing through the air . Topaz had his bow out " But I thought that most polished gems only used elements to fight" Steven asked and I answered " since he's a slayer, he has an extra weapon , while lapis, trust me , that water's all you need to kick some ass" I said while patting his back , I was about to explain the situation when we heard Sadie and Lars come in , oddly sweaty, yet relaxed _don't think about it_ I told myself , and they started saying "Steven , it's that weird invisible monster form the island, its back " Steven looked at them and said " are you sure" they nodded and as soon as we heard invisible topaz and I walked off. "GUYS WHERE ARE YOU GOING " Steven yelled as he ran up to me , " we're gonna take care of those invisible monster's " I said and looked at Topaz, "it's time to fuse"

As Topaz pulled out his bow, I got out my staff and we charged at each other , our weapons colliding, then I jumped up for an overhead strike in which he shot a series of arrows as a counter, I blocked them all in a _x_ formation, then I swung, his bow colliding with my staff , finally we phased out our weapons and we tackled each other, shoulder gems colliding suddenly we were a flash of bright light , then we reappeared to the gasps of all the gems . " Gaya mate " we said , " how do we look"

 **FUSION POV ( so basically , I will mean both OBSIDIAN and Topaz**

"WOAH , GUY FUSION , " he yells when I say "What did you think old' Tiger's eye was gonna be a girl " I step forward so they can get a good look at me , in my revived glory, my new 13 ft. height , my twin shoulder gems, and my camouflage coloration (pure camo this time, which could adapt to any surrounding like a chameleon's skin) and finally , and most surprisingly , my only 2 arms, "well ya ready lads and lasses" I said summoning my weapon, a large sniper rifle about 8 ft. long, with .45 inch bullets ( .15 in more than used in the old' U S of A military) with a range of about 3200 meters (4 times the maximum range for normal snipers ) and went to Connie , " oy' lass" I started " can I borrow ya mum's blade for a while" Connie looked at me and pulled out the sword. The bloke with the ears started yelling" WE'RE NEVER GONNA BE ABEL TO KILL THESE THINGS!" I looked at him and said" quit it with ya Grizzling, imam get this job done just like all the other times, Now" I said looking towards the town "where's lion?"

So if I were to tell you that the citizens of beach city were attacked by invisible monsters and what came to the rescue was a giant man in camo skin riding a lion with a sword in his hand, and a large sniper rifle and armor, charring toward the town, how would you feel?  
"TIGER" Garnet yelled "WE'LL HELP THE CILIVIANS, YOU TAKE CARE OF THE MONSTERS!" I nodded and screamed at lapis "make a wall to keep these buggers out" she understood what I meant and soon a large wall of water covered the whole town. I then looked at amethyst, starting to do a rap of some kind " good idea, mate a nice little daddy to get these blokes to rack off " and thus in my mind, old' toby started to crack a wicked beat, and obi started up as we landed, spreading out to take out more monsters  
(listen to it while reading  /vHZVBv6mdFU btw lower your volume when you start watching)

So when you meet your end

Your journey just began

Transcend the world of man

And never wake again

I didn't come to drop bars, I'll be setting them high

There ain't no other hunter better than I  
(head shots monster)

Ever been scared? Never have I

Cruz when I arrived I was already ready to die  
(circle slashes and defeats 5)

You'd better catch every line of this manifesto of mine  
(shoots 1 and stabs another)

I'm never dead in my body, I merely left it behind

To transcend immortality, make my legend divine

Because I'm taking humanity up a level tonight  
(shoots at 3 monsters attacking the Friman Family)

So many weapons I can never decide

You'd better be tryna stay a step ahead in the fight

Be light on your feet and keep your hand lantern alight

If you don't want to meet your maker

By the end of the night  
(backsteps to dodge monster and stabs it in the chest)

An epidemic is spreading, possessing every mind

I'll never let this endemic infection get into mine

I got Demons to hunt, and Blood Echoes to find

If any devil messes with me then the devil may cry  
(stabs monster)

I wanna see if your blood is any redder than mine

(Grabs monster trying to backstab me)

Tell me, what do you see when you look into my eyes

Because all I have left is the demon deep inside  
(throws it and shoots)

Evil blood in my veins is the reason I'm alive

Now my darkened heart beats

And I know it won't be over when I die  
(shoots a series of monsters attacking Fish Stew, and gets surrounded by monsters)

When you enter Yharnam, it will not be long  
(all of them try to tackle me and I jump up and down stab one)

Before it's your coffin door you're knocking on  
(uppercuts monsters and Sparta kicks another

Bleak cathedrals steeples stand awful tall

At least try to appreciate the Gothic charm  
(sidesteps attack and throws)

Just take a look at what the blood has done

How could I hate the monsters, I'm becoming one  
(pulls a Johnny cage fatality on one)

Pick up the blunderbuss and put some armor on

Cruz it's the food chain that I'm at the bottom of (shoots up at 3 monsters)

The Great Ones are hungry, here's option one:

Drop your sword and gun and start to run!  
(Runs back from attack)

I got the blood of a hunter, I do not give up  
(slides back and slashes all of them)

I ain't waiting around for when the sun is up  
(jumps up and lands on hill top and starts sniping)

I got a lot of problems that I gotta solve

I mean, I slaughter monsters and I talk to dolls

You know blood runs cold out here in Yharnam

It's a never ending nightmare we're a part of!

Tell me, what do you see when you look into my eyes

Because all I have left is the demon deep inside

Evil blood in my veins is the reason I'm alive

Now my darkened heart beats

And I know it won't be over when I die

You know, I brought the ruckus if you don't got it, punk  
(sees gems under attack and jumps down to help)

I'm running circles around you as I dodge and duck  
(does the actions from the song)

Bosses fall before me cuz I'm awful tough  
(shoots upwards in volley and headshots a small horde)

Stocked with lots of blood vials, bottoms up  
(makes gesture of drinking while shooting one-handedly)

What kinda goods you got? You'd better cough them up  
(rips one open with sword)

I'll take a blade to carve and then a saw to cut  
(slashes open one and then makes precise cut)

Maybe a chain to whip you then I'll chop you up  
(amethyst grabs one and throws it down, while I come in for a finishing cut)

And then serve what's left of you to the dogs I got  
(amethyst and I re-form into dogs and bite some remaining monsters)

I'm blinded by the eyes I have

Because they lie to hide the facts

Spending time in winding labyrinths

Tryna find the truth that's behind the past

I'm just a man in ironclad

But with all this insight I have

I'll crack these ancient tombs open wide at last

Enlightenment can drive you mad

Tell me, what do you see when you look into my eyes

Because all I have left is the demon deep inside

Evil blood in my veins is the reason I'm alive

Now my darkened heart beats

And I know it won't be over when I die

So when you meet your end

Your journey just began

Transcend the world of man

And then you'll never wake again

Tell me, what do you see when you look into my eyes

Because all I have left is the demon deep inside

Evil blood in my veins is the reason I'm alive

Now my darkened heart beats

And I know it won't be over when I die

After we finished beating down some of those monsters, the gems bubbled me' all up and I de-formed, returning to the state of double

 **OBI POV**  
"while that was really fun it's good to be 1 person again, the things you were thinking of, just nasty " I said while playfully slapping his shoulder , "funny , but here's where I take off" he nodded and started to leave " after all , you might be to busy playing hero to do the job we agreed on" I looked at him and said " don't you dare act like I've forgotten them " he comes back to me and stares me down with the eyes of a trained killer " listen , I don't care which one of us finds our parents, but with you playing hero and trying to help these people, your losing sight of what all of us agreed on, to find them and live as a family once again, now come on lapis , let's leave The chosen one here to abandon his family" He looked at lapis and she said " no"

"WHAT, WHY NOT" he said voice raising , lapis , as calm as a tranquil river ( see I made a water pun) walked up to him and said " because these gems WILL help us , and I think there's safety in numbers " Topaz, nodded and said " whatever you want , see if I care, but just know I'm coming back when I find them , and you are coming" he then summoned his bow and got out some sort of explosive arrow and fired, creating a large puff of smoke When it cleared my brother was gone

 _phew, well that took a lot longer than I thought, but anyways, in case you guys are wondering , whenever I add in new characters from now on , I'm going to give a description of what their gem symbolizes, for example.._  
 _Tigers eye -The Bravery Stone. It gives courage, self-confidence, optimism and it empowers the will strength we need to conquer our goals and be crowned as winners. It gives us a balanced thought and right perception of the situations. It helps us realize when the right time for meditation, patience and action is. It is a particularly protective stone towards negative energy and the evil eye. It attracts wealth and prosperity and brings good luck._  
 _So there you have it, I will see you in the next chapter, SHAMELESS RIP-OFF OF MARKIPLIER_


	9. relationship goals

_hero everybody, master of malor here and I don't have much I need to say here so let's rock and roll_

 **2:00 AM ,STEVEN POV, THE TEMPLE**

I was reading the " Unfamiliar Familiar :after the war" when I heard the door open slowly , thinking it was one of the gems I closed the book and faked being asleep , when I saw that it was Obi , looking upset about something , he went to the couch and lay down , groaning as he hit the cousins , " I'm sorry " I heard him mutter, I went down to talk to him and asked " what's wrong Obi" he looked at me and said " I'll tell you tomorrow, it's gonna be an adventure." I knew he was tired but wanted to see how I can help him " Come on Obi , tell me , I wanna help you get your mom and dad back" he looked at me and said with a threating tone " just go to sleep" I quickly obeyed the command and went upstairs, to see him looking at his shoulder .

 **REGULAR POV 9AM**  
I wake up and see Steven and Connie both looking at me, and I jump off the couch screaming. "What the hell Steven" I yell, he only looks at me and says " we wanna go on an adventure" I remember what I said last night and decide I could use the back-up "ok " I said," but it's going to have to be just you two, I have a secret I need to share and you two are the only ones I can trust." Steven nods but Connie asks the question I knew she would "but what about Lapis" I look at the ocean which she has made her room and say" she already knows."

 **BEACH CITY**  
We start walking towards the city limits and I start breathing deeply, getting myself ready " listen you two, you are not allowed to share this with anyone, got it" they both nod and I'm about to start up when Lion appears and semi-bows his head " well I guess he respects me now" I quip and get on letting the other two up after me (priorities) and start to speak.

"Remember how I said I was designed to kill fusions, well that's not all, when Tansy found out I had a wide arsenal of weapons, he made me go out and learn every known weapon style, or else he would kill Jay, who was in a coma like state, so I did, I learned every style there is and became better than the teachers at it, all in a matter of about 5 years. When I came back Tanzanite told me to become the leading member of his army when he invaded, I said yes and took back Jay , or White Diamond , and stabbed Tanzanite with my knifes , and ran . I was caught and they stabbed me with even more gem juice and told me to be their " converter" "

Steven asked " what does that mean " I looked at him " to do to innocent people what they did to me, convert them into gems" they gasped and I kept going " they gave me some sort of mind control juice, and made me unable to control myself, in return they increased the arsenal of weapons I could use, 1 per victim. I took about 50 lives in total" I stopped for a minute and kept going " the last one was a girl named Nina, she was as beautiful as they come, and I fell in love, I asked her out about 20 years ago and were as happy as a couple could be, I even asked her to marry me, I just finished putting on the ring when ... They did what they do best" I started to cry remembering that lost love, and I feel like I shouldn't love again , Connie put her arm on my shoulder and said " we'll get them." then we finally stopped at one of the _"conversion pods"_ "well here we are, this is where I run off to when my gem tell me there's a rouge polish out there, let's see who it is this time" I mutter as we head inside and see a woman with a pink gem on her cheek muttering " welcome back honey"

"NO , NOT TODAY WHY " I stared panicking feeling the crushing realization of what I did coming back to me at full force, her screams , her cries for help , her hatred towards me . I saw her charge at me, going to stab me with some knife or poison, but she hugged me instead and kissed me on the lips. " It's great to see you back honey, now lets." she notices Steven and Connie and says " DID YOU CHEAT ON ME, IS THERE SOMEONE ELSE " I started to stammer " no , I mean I haven't DATED anyone yet, I mean there is" When Steven said " no ma'am , Obsidian just takes care of us, he's part of the crystal gems" She nods and says "well go along now , Joshy-Woshy and I have some business to take care of " she says grabbing my hand and taking me outside of the pod." wait, Nina, listen I gotta take care of these two , there not prepared for the other polished gems" I said looking at them " no offense." Nina snapped her head at me and then at Steven, who simply said "yeah, we don't want you two out there all alone" She ran towards Steven and I saw it. The ring , the engagement ring, now the diamond was replaced by a pink gem , and was about to shoot a large blast of energy, " NOOO" I yelled and pushed Steven , taking the blow and being sent flying into the wall . As I slammed towards the wall I saw Nina walk out, saying" see you at 8, darling" then it faded into black

Connie and Steven both ran to me , yelling constant " are you all right" I got up and immediately started to move , to go after Nina, but I fell on the floor. Steven called lion and the two helped me up, and we started to ride "go ... after ...her "I muttered and they hurried up. By the time we had escaped the pod complex, I was for eth most part recovered and was on the lookout for Nina, or her gem name, Kunzite. Steven and Connie set up a little camp and decided to have some lunch, smelling the food, I went back to our little area and pulled out a laptop form seemingly nowhere " what's that" Connie asked as I booted it up " this is what I call The List" I said " the homeward gave it to me to log gems and their powers when I converted them, it also shows a list of other home world gems and their traits." I finished when I looked up Kunzite's profile as well as its "meaning" and The List began its oral summary.

"Kunzite, a delicate pink ornamental stone known to be a symbol of romance and marriage. The main power of kunzite is said to be its ability to confuse and infatuate targets, will often test opponent's intelligence by using locations of importance target as a make-shift base.

Weapon: energy ring  
Fighting style : no specific style , relies on attacking with full force blasts  
abilities: Confusion, appearing to look like person form targets past,  
Speed level: 4  
strength level : 3  
durability level : 4  
Intelligence level : 8  
main threat : its 15 blast spread shot  
Strengths : perseverance and manipulation.  
Weaknesses: Its reliance on having its enemies hold back,  
How to defeat it: attack full force and very frequently, do not hold back  
Danger level: 6

As the list displayed other various do and don'ts I quickly re-winded to the section about the make shift base then mentally re-winded to the her saying " see you at 8" I thought about what that meant, and was deep in thought when Steven yelled " OBI LOOK OUT " and pushed me out of the way. I turned and saw a series of drones all charging at us "those were shut down when I left "I muttered but got out my staff. Or at least tried to, instead I got 2 shiny pistols, each with a glassy casing and the size of the average hand cannon. "Sweet" I said "it's good to have you back "and shot a small series of bullets, shooting 3 of the 5 dozen drones and destroying 2 of them. Steven and Connie were both doing well, as I would expect from a team like theirs, Connie was slashing and diving, while Steven was guarding and saving Connie from a whole squad (about 5) of the drones. I was about to go and back them when I saw two of them both aiming at Steven with their energy cannons, I had to stop both of them or else Steven would be toast, so I did what I had to do , I summoned my staff and chucked it at.. Steven.

He got sent back and the two beams missed him completely, " What's the big idea " he said before he saw the two blasts, then understanding the plan said " thanks " I nodded and was prepared to go help Steven and Connie, but then saw several drones fleeing, _can't let them escape_ I think to myself as I re-quipped my pistols and then slammed them together, forming a shotgun. 3 and a 1/2 ft. long ( a little longer than the usual model) and fired away ,the specialized bullets taking 1 of them down, then the shrapnel took care of the rest. I was about to start shooting at the new on coming swarm, but then had to quickly change to my ax in order to stop a drone charging right at me, I swiped and eh went down , then threw the ax like a tomahawk and blew up one of their carrying vessels, taking out 6 . We kept fighting for about an hour, and when it was all over , Connie and Steven were both covered in bruises and cuts, but nothing too major. "come on you two" I said, " let's get home"

 **THE TEMPLE**

As soon as we got home, I saw Pearl grab both Steven and Connie and hug them both, crying, Garnet ruffled Steven's hair while amethyst sighed with relief and slouched on the couch, Lapis directed her attention towards me and gave me a little smile and cam ego hug me " never do that again, ok?" she said. I smiled to myself and then at what seemed like a nanosecond Pearl saw the larger bruise my staff left, realized what had happened from the fact that my staff has a small gem on the tips and it matched the imprint on Steven's bruise. Pearl gasped then with some sort of superhuman strength , kicked me into the wall and out of it, sending me spiraling into the sand , her weapon summoned she said " WHY DID YOU HURT MY BABY " I got out my staff and blocked her spear swipe, fighting tears she said " both of you get out of our house" Lapis and I both looked at her and knew there was no way to convince her otherwise , but I have a plan " let Lapis stay, she's going to be very helpful if homeworld comes back" I said with a voice of confidence" I'll leave" She was about to argue when Garnet intervened saying " we accept your terms. Now pack up your things " followed by the murmur of " you swine"

 **15 MINUTES LATER**  
As I headed out onto the beach , lapis came and gave me on least hug " are you sure you don't want me to go with you" I looked at her and said " no , you're going to stay here and help them , besides " I said pulling out The List " I go my own problems" She started to cry as she walked away , and I was about to head off when I felt something hit my back , it was a pile of seashells Steven, Connie and I collected when I first got here, and a small paper with two phone numbers , Connie and Steven's I saw that the sender of the gift, both of them came up to me and said " but Obi , where do you want us to meet you , " followed up by Steven saying" we'll miss you" I looked at both of them and said " me too, now if you'll excuse me , I have a date to go to ." As I walked off into the night.

 _Well then, I didn't even realize what I wrote until I wrote it, but here's the bio for Kunzite._  
 _And with that I'll see you all next time, and may the light of Malor guide you._

" _Kunzite, a delicate pink ornamental stone known to be a symbol of romance and marriage. The main power of kunzite is said to be its ability to reduce stress and depression. It is often used by those suffering from a wounded heart. Kunzite is an ideal gift for someone you love, to signify eternal love._


	10. Blood is thicker

_well we left off on a depressing note didn't we? well anyways let's get right into it."_

 **DOCKS . 1AM**

as I run off the beach fighting back tears , i go up the sand and onto the wood dock, wondering if she would be here and how she would fight me this time. As i walked up , i saw what looked like Kunzite but there was someone with her, _probably an innocent_ i theorized _better go help them._ " KUNZITE " I yelled and jumped up , going for an overhead slash with my axe, however i was stopped by a sharp object in my chest , i fell to the ground and saw it for a second before it disappeared into a poof of dust . An arrow. As i got up the mystery figure walked up next to Kunzite and i stepped back, "topaz" i muttered " why" i asked to no one in particular. He laughed and i could tell he was using his powers to carry something , something big " so i hear you got kicked out, no surprise there , that is pretty much what was happening at home, i mean , 4.0 GPA , smartest kid in the state , and what do you waste it all on , friends , who in this case especially, only hold you down, they make you have to take the bullet for someone else, when the only person you should do that for is your family, BUT YOU DIDN'T EVEN DO THAT" he yelled as i saw a giant boulder co em up , and i knew eh was going to smash me , i instantly put up my staff to block it . Topaz just looked at it and laughed " here's another example, you automatically protect yourself and don't' worry about anyone else, even if that means your closest and seemingly only friends die in the process " and with that eh dropped the boulder, on the two of them. I heard a crunching sound and tried to lift the boulder to help them , but it was too heavy, so i did what i had to do and cracked it with my staff , shattering it. I searched for any remnants of their gems, and saw a small sparkle driftin off to sea, scatters of pink and orange, dancing in the moonlight.

 **5 MONTHS LATER, CONNIE POV**  
As i came back form sword training , i realize how different thing's have been sicne obsidian left. There's been almost no gem activity and Pearl even made the otehr gems put the fence back up , and only and i can go in . When i got home and put away the Blade of Roses. My mom went to me and said " be careful, we're getting a new neighbor , adn I dont' like teh look of him , onyl shows up in the dead of night"I was getting curious, a new neighbor? , the otehr family , the Fernandezes left years ago , even before teh parade where i dropped my bracelet , I planned to see who he was later on, but for now i have a little suprise for Steven i need to prepare.

 **5 DAYS LATER**  
I heard a ring on the doorbell and saw my mom open the door " hello , sir what would you like" _the nieghbor_ i realized and heard him speak in a very familiar voice " i just wanted to meet some of my new neighbors, i've been busy getting set up at work so i thought i coudl take the day off to get aquainted" My mom then nodded adn said " come in please, would you liek to stay for dinner. " The man stepped in and i saw his , and a large black gem on his shoulder.

 **REGULAR POV**  
As soon as i step inside I see Connie and seh run over to em and hugs me, As i went to return her embrace , her mom looked at me and asked " what on earth has gotten into you" she briegly explained who i was, adn ehr mother nodded slowly, I then looked at Connie "hey , how's Steven ?" she looked and nodded grimly. "i'll tell ya later" , I wondered what had gotten her so upset before ehr mom said to come in for dinner, which was delicous btw. Afterwards , seh told me to come up to her room with The List, while we were heading up , seh began to talk " Steven's been upset since you left, eh almost immeadility todl pearl to let you come back , but she wouldn't let you , she barely even lets me over with the exception of training, Steven hasn't been able to leave the temple for days, and chooses not to, He even made a little shrine in memory of you , he misses you Obi , you were like his brother, he said it himself, all his life he's been the one male gem , the oddity, btu when you came along , you were a way of saying how eh wasn't teh only one, and i think the whoel team has actually suffered because of it. I haven't seen things this bad since the Sardonyx incident a couple months back. I can tell that they need you , " she finished as i uploaded The List and checked any nearby gem attacks . Connie looked over and saw hwo many i have taken care of " Obi, this is almost as many as the monsters teh gems supspect, wait, have you been fighting them all?!" she wonders as I look up and close The List "yeppers, now let's go" I said as I climbed otu the window . " Where are you going " she asked , i simply looked at her and said , " tell the gems to go to the docks , a gem is there" I said , and i hope Connie didn't notice the hand that brushed away a tear.

 **THE NEXT DAY , STEVEN POV**  
Connie said therye was a gem at the docks, so we almost immeadilty set off, we ahvent' seen any action in months and it felt nice to get out without Pearl watching my back. As soon as we got there however , we heard gunfire and saw the gem and someone else fighting it with a long black crystal staff " OBI " i yelled happy to see him again , only to have Pearl stick her spear out at me and say " NO , YOU ARE NOT TOUCHING THAT PIEICE OF FILTH" I summonded a bubble and dispelled it , sending a shockwave that cold throw he roff balance and i ran to Obi , but as soon as i did , I felt a codl hand on my shoulder and a raspy voice wispering " hello child, do you wish for death's cold embrace" and i saw a large sytche aimed at my throat, and a muffled scream of pain as i saw blood flow, but not my own , i look and see Obi layign there , with a gash abotu 5 ft wide and 6 ft deep in his neck. I ran over to try to heal him and he coughed out had a mumble of words btu i could clearly make out " dont' fight, run" as soon as i placed my hand wiht my healing spit on him , i could see the blood stop , but the gash stayed " listen kid " he said choking slightly " its my polished gem status, you can't heal me, onyl slow the inevitable , so get out of here all of you , i wanted to baet this guy before yous howed up so i could prove i was strong, so let me prove it in another way, by making sure you don't die today, oh and check yoru e-mail" eh said as he summoned his guns and shot the gem. I understood why he wanted us to leave and had faith so i left, the others following me, although i could hear 4 very distinct words " i love you , Brother"

We came back abotu 5 hours later and from what we could tell the gem was gone, all we did see was a black gem in the sand. Quitely i plucked the gem up form the sand as i heard Pearl going off on some rant " well he did go into a battle complety underpowered adn underprepared, so we can only asssume he was easily defeated , and his stance while fighting , absolutly horrid." and she went on and on abotu everything wrogn with Obsidian , and i have had it with her " ENOUGH!" I shouted " SO MAYBE HE WASN'T PREPARED , MAYBE HE KNEW HE COULDN'T WIN, BUT HE SAVED US, HE'S GONE NOW, BUT ITS BECUASE HE PROTECTED ALL OF US, HE ALWAYS HAS, SO IF YOU HATE HIM SO MUCH BECAUSE HE HURT ME, HE DID IT SO THAT I WOULDN'T BE LAZERED BY THE WAY, BUT FI YOU STILL HATE HIM, FINE AT LEAST APPREICATE WHAT HE'S DONE FOR YOU" everyone looked at me , mouth haning open , confused as to my sudden outburst " let's go " i said and walked back to the temple , holding the black gem in my hand _please come back soon_

That night the other gems went in their rooms, and i did what i did when Pearl got poofed, -put on Obisidian's favorite movie, btu intsead of Lonely Blade 5, I got out some movie called "Space Balls" He said it was funny , but i couldn't understand why from the cover, during the movie I saw a flash and looked to the pillow i had placed Obi's gem on . I could tell Obi was reforming btu hesistating a little, "come on Obi" i said " you can come back, if Pearl says anything , i'll convince her to let you stay , so please coem back." As i hugged the gem i heard a voice saying " that's not why he's staying in his gem" I looked and saw Pearl with some sort of gem device , when i look closer it appears to be a mirror " its a lapider , it keeps gem in their gem state adn doesn't allow them to take a physical form, its often used fro prisoners , but he's no different so we don't have to worry about that" Pearl than grabbed Obi and stuck him in the mirror, _just liek what happened to Lapis_ " the thing is" Pearl went on " he still coudl have reformed , it would have been much more difficult to catch him that way, so I wonder why he didn't " we then both heard a laugh and said " because that's a fake, ya know for hte brain's of the team , you can't tell the difference between a gem and a hunk of black rock" Obsidian then came out of the shadows and I swear that cut form the neck was still there

 **REGULAR POV**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" Pearl yelled and summoned her spear , I got out my staff and said calmly "listen i never had any intention of hurting anyone, and for whatever reason you despise me , i just wanted you to know that I will go , if you let Steven have a normal life again" Pearl looked at me and boasted " i'm makign sure he doesn't meet swine like you, people who hurt their own teammates" as she came in for a stab with her spear, i blcoked it and came in with a feitn, then adn sidestriked her, stopping just at her head, then i got out one fo my knives and threw it , at a black mass aiming for steven's head.

The gem instantly deflected the knife and came cahrging towards me , a sulking black mass of pure fear " i guess my quarry will have to wait for now" eh went in for a series of slashes , while Pearl ran to make sure Steven was unharmed. I got out my axe and began to swing "ya see , this is what i get for leaving, I do what all the tv shows do and say that i appearantly gained no new abilities in the 6 months i have spetn all of my time destroying gems " i mutter while blocking his attacks, makign sure to keep my eyes on him as he attacked , and so i coudl get a closer look, he was about 8ft tall, adn had a scrawny build, but you could tell eh was much more powerful than i was . His hands were black with long, red fingernails, liek that of a animals, and he was wearing what looked liek a blood red cloak. His weapon, a sythce was about 5 ft long and he was cleraly a master at it,his swings adn stirkes told em so. I was barely able to block one when i saw a large black shape coming from his hand, instantly i felt teh wind get knocked out of me as i was sent flyign into the wall _deja vu_ i think as i realize he isn't going to let me leave, unless its as a corpse . I had a plan which was enough to buy me soem time , i quickly got out my pistols adn shot him infinatly.

now the thing abotu my guns is they have no ammo limits, but require soem of my energy to shoot, i always have 16 pre-set, but to pull off an inifnte shot like i was planning, i would need a lot of energy, last i checked i could only keep up this fire pattern for about 5 minutes , however i have gotten stronger, adn in my mind i pictured Steven , that little kid who could make anything better. Instantly i felt a surge of power and felt my shtos actually deal damage, i could see Pearl getting Steven out of the house, adn seh gave me a wuick nod of understanding, which further assisted me in my endevors of butt-kicking, (hey i can't be literate all teh time)

After abotu 13 minutes i felt myself getting weaker, losign more energy. I had to end this quicky, so i fused the pistols into a shotgun state and quickly blasted him wtih my final charge shot. I felt thorughly spent and exsauhted but i think i got him , at least that was what i was thinking before i felt taht same feelign of pure fear strike me. I recoiled into the floor and saw the sycthe sink into the wood floorign right next to me "you show promise , my dear dear prey, i feel as though you coudl be quite the challenge for me, so i shall go for now, and coem back when i belive you can actually defeat me, adn when I do come, you shall feaar teh Grim Reaper's blade" he muttered and dissapeered in a puff of black smoke. "WOW" i said" sterotype much?"

Steven adn Pearl cam eback a few mintues later, Garnet and Amythyst were on a mission when i got there, so when tehy came back i breifly explained what had happened, to all foru of them . Booting up The List i quickly foudn teh entry i was looking for as i sadi teh stats aloud to the gems.

Name:Heliotrope  
Weapon:Sychte , has profieceny with other types of weapons and knows basic hand-to -hadn combat  
Fighting style : stalking the oppponnet, drivign them insane  
abilities: healing, teleportation, shadow force (see glossary of gem abilities)  
Speed level: 6  
strength level : 8  
durability level : 4  
Intelligence level : 10  
main threat : Its brutal tenecity  
Strengths : its strentgh and deadly weapon skill  
Weaknesses: Often tries to go in to " soften" the oppenent, does not have much endurance and cannot multi-task  
How to defeat it:attack it with a large group adn do not stop fighting  
Danger level: 9A , DO NOT ATTEMPT TO FIGHT WITHOUT SPECIALIZED TRAINING

The gems were all silent, however Steven was the 1st to say " what does 9A mean" i looked up form teh screen where i was wacthing soem video fo hsi attack patterns adn said simply " it means he is a Apocalypser" Amethyst realized the naem form her days at the kindergarden " does that mean?" I nodded and said with as much of a commanding voice as I could muster " it means we're fighting a devil , and I'm its target." Pearl then put a hand on my shoulder adn said " I think you mean WE'RE its target"

 _Welp, this is the 10th chapter and i think it shows, we've come through a lot together and I just want to say thanks to all 4 of you who acutally enjoy this story._

 _Bloodstone (Heliotrope): Originally thought to represent the blood of Jesus Christ by Christians because of its' colors (dark green with orange or red spots). Used to be prescribed as a cure for all types of physical bleeding. It was given to the injured or sick person to wear or place over the affected area so the bleeding would stop._


	11. GOING ON HIATUS FOR POLISHED GEM

Hey guys, a little notice, this story is going to be on a bit of a hiatus until I get some inspiration back , until then I've been meaning to work on some other stories and will probably start them up during this hiatus , apologies and may the light of Malor flow through you.


End file.
